Samidare Early Summer Rain
by Akira Reignhart
Summary: How can anyone be so deliberately mean to someone you've never met before? With her parents annoying enough, how will Akiyama Mio deal with "personal-space invading' Ritsu?
1. It's All in the Weather

This story is in celebration of Mio's up coming birthday. It's a little early but I'll be really busy the next couple of weeks.

It's been awhile since I started writing again. Special thanks to ghikiJ-san for all the encouragement (and putting up with my mistakes and even teaching me), also for Beta Reading this.

Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own K-ON!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Samidare – Early Summer Rain  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Chapter1- It's All in the Weather

"You will not talk back to your Mother, Young lady! Now, go to your ROOM!"

A sulking raven-haired bassist was walking rather slowly up the staircase of the Akiyama household. '_It was only twenty minutes, dammit' _the raven-haired bassist was cursing her dictator of a mother for yelling at her as if she had some illicit reason for arriving home late from school without bringing the vegetables her Mother had asked her to get before heading back.

Heading into her room, Akiyama Mio was thinking about everything that happened that afternoon. And how unbelievably annoying a certain brunette had been.

_A black-haired kouhai had been excused that afternoon because a classmate had left her with what our airheaded guitarist labels as "Azunyan #2" and went home to take care of the feline's dinner. Somehow, the airheaded guitarist convinced the kouhai to take her along. Claiming that she should be there, as a senior helping her kouhai, to help if anything went wrong but the rest knew better though they when along with her sad excuse to skip practice. _

_The blonde keyboardist also left early that day. They didn't really know why but she's been leaving early the past few days, meeting with a boyfriend then again maybe not. She was the heiress of a large company and her responsibilities have probably caught up, at least that was something the rest would like to presume._

_With everyone so busy, the Light Music club canceled practice that day. The band was formed by three seniors, Kotobuki Tsumugi on the keyboard, Hirasawa Yui on the guitar and Mio Akiyama on bass. The rhythm guitarist, Azusa Nakano, joined a year later after hearing the club's performance at the welcoming party. The band had sufficed without a drummer with Mugi's quick fingers to hit snare and base on her keyboard but that was slowly becoming a problem. After all, Mugi only two hands and thus ten fingers. They needed to find a drummer but to no avail. Fliers, concerts, and even dress ups, but to their dismay, none provided them with a drummer. _

_Mio was walking home that day when she stumbled on an interesting music shop. A bulleting that said "Bassist's Fair, LEFTY and right handed Bass ON 30% OFF!" was clearly printed on the shop entrance. The rarity of a lefty fair was tempting enough but with them on 30% off, there was no holding back for the raven-haired bassist. _

_The bassist learned not to run even when in a hurry, her mother always told her to remain elegant even in crisis and thus produced "Power walking". Seconds later the bassist was already inside fawning the left-handed basses. 'I-I'll buy everything!' It was something she wanted to say but there was no way the perfect Akiyama daughter would be caught dead doing something so impulsive. Her parents demanded discipline, responsibility, obedience and everything a normal teenager as herself would consider utterly dull. It wasn't pleasing but the bassist always followed what she was told. _

_A good forty-five minutes had already__gone by the time Mio decided to snap back into reality. She would usually stay for at least an hour but today her mama had asked her to buy some groceries and that needed attending to. Mio was about to walk out of the store but- _

"_-and blood spilled everywhere" there was an brown-haired college student and an employee was conversing._

"_KYAA!" the bassist curled into a corner repeating 'I can't hear' over and over again like a broken tape recorder. _

_Most people would have been concerned at the shivering bassist but not this petite brunette. Seeing how frightened she was at just the mention of blood, the brunette wasn't going to stop there. She came closer, bent down and whispered, "There's barnacles on your knees". _

_The brunette smirked and laughed. People who knew her knew not to rub it in or suffer the consequences._

"_AWW! That hurt, you know!" _

"_Well, you started it and deliberately rubbed it in" _

"_Who gets scared after hearing blood and barnacles anyway!"_

_The bassist folded her arms in an as-matter-of-fact manner and twitched her left eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious from what just happened, midget?" the normally calm bassist wouldn't say that but this brunette was being very offensive to her._

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_Oi Ritsu, why don't you just apologize to her already?" The employee the brunette just talked to finally moved from the background._

"_What? Why should I? She punched m-"_

_THUNDER!_

_The bassist curled into a ball at the corner once more. "I can't hear… I can't hear" the poor thing was at the verge of crying._

"_The wrath of the thunderstorm seems to be on her side, Ritsu"_

"_AGH! The forecast said it would rain too" and as Ritsu looked through the glass window the clouds seemed to agree with the weather report. "I know what you're gonna say and no I am not taking __**her**__," pointing at the curled ball "stuck up princess__**,**__ home" _

_After hearing that, there was no way Mio was just going to sit there shivering and wait helplessly to let that imposing midget insult her. "Like I'd ever ask for you to drive me home!"_

"_Well, if you want to get home dry then yah better start walking" There was a mocking smirk on the brunette's face_

"_I'm leaving!" how she wished to get rid that smirk off Ritsu's face but she was right, the bassist needed to start walking if she wanted to arrive home dry. Unfortunately, the rain poured earlier than they expected. To avoid getting soaked, the bassist stayed under a waiting shed for about thirty minutes, just until the rain stopped. She should have been at home with the groceries her mama asked her twenty minutes ago._

_She escaped the wrath of the storm but there was no running from mother_

Mio was resting on her bed, arms covering her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, she was thinking and asking herself how anyone can be so deliberately cruel and vulgar to someone they haven't even met before, how this day couldn't get any worse, how her mother could be so exceptionally unreasonable, and why the hell is it raining in January?

Cutting her own trail of thought, the bassist stood up and told herself it was time to do homework. A straight-A student like her couldn't simply idle around thinking of useless things that would only make her feel more irritated.

And so came study time. Studying was second nature to the bassist and unlike most people, she didn't hate it. She didn't like it in particular either but she never complained about it. She didn't complain about anything she was told actually. Things have always been like that, especially with her parents.

Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes and it was all done. It didn't take long enough to get the bassist's thoughts off that irritating midget. 'Her eyes are pretty though'

"NO! I DID NOT just think **her** eyes looked pretty!" She tried to convince herself but the strangers amber orbs was something she could not completely deny. "Ugh! I must be sick or something" the very disturbed bassist dropped to her bed once again but this time she placed her hands over her forehead, thinking (hoping?) that she might actually have a fever.

Turning her head to the left, the bassist located her iPod and headphones. She needed to cool down and clear head. Listening to a popular song 'Girls in Wonderland'

_I can only see what's in front of me, there's no turning back_

_Today I'll go on with all my might, simply surrounded by what I "love"_

"Not happening, with my parents" she sighed inwardly, She felt like a caged animal. A frog in a well. A bird deprived of its wings to sing for her owner.

Like most teenagers, she had many restrictions, only that she actually followed them. Clean your room, be home before six, study without being told, no TV on weekdays, read rather than play silly computer games. And do what you parents tell you to, the fundamental rule of her parents. Her parents were very strict with what they want for their daughter, regardless if she wanted it.

The bassist irritation dispersed after a few loops of song in her iPod. Now, it was time for a bath, a relaxing long bath to wash the worries away. This was the time Mio usually spent just spacing out and giving that complex head of hers a break from all the thinking. She could stay in there for an hour and not mind what happened to the rest of the world.

This little peaceful moment disturbed when she got out of the tub only to realize her handbook, where she kept her ID and a list of club activities and goals, wasn't in her blazer's pockets.

"Now, where could I have-" she didn't know where else to look, Mio Akiyama was after all a very organized species and hardly ever misplaced her belongings. In other words, it was either stolen or dropped and she didn't even notice. The latter, of course, made so much more sense. Who would steal her ID? Sighing, the bassist decided she would think of about it tomorrow. It was getting late and she was tired from all the hell life was throwing at her.

Sleep claimed her faster than usual but that didn'tnecessarily mean it was good thing.

_Mio was running through a dark and long tunnel. What she was running __away __from?__ Perhaps it was__h__er fears, her parents or maybe it was the boogie man stalking her, she didn't know__. She__ wasn't interested in what was behind her anymore. _

_There was a light, and she wanted to see what was beyond it__.__A__nything was better than this dark lonesome tunnel. She didn't like this tunnel of dark terror__. She didn't like__ not knowing what was and wasn't there. But just before the end of the tunnel__,__ there was pit of pitch black__.__She__ didn't even want to know how deep the __obstructive__hole was._

_The only thing she knew was__ that__ she needed to jump through this pit to get to the light. And so with all __the force__ her legs could muster, she jumped. _

_The little girl inside Mio was screaming in joy as she just barely reached the edge of the other side only to find herself lose footing and slid backwards, falling into that seemingly endless pitch black pit not knowing what she was to find at the bottom__._

_Thud. "Strangely that didn't hurt" __she__ told herself._

"_Oh__,__ but this will" a giant figure of Ritsu was about to step on the bassist_

"AH!" the raven-haired bassist shot up from bed covered in cold dampness of her sweat only to realize she was just dreaming. And it was only 2am, there was simply no way Mio was going back to sleep after that.

By the time Mio's alarm clock hit seven o'clock the bassist had already changed into her school uniform. She couldn't sleep after waking up from that dream. She couldn't and didn't want to. She didn't want to risk having to dream that again, once in one night was scary enough. Twice and Mio would be in trauma for a week.

Although sleep deprived, Mio headed down to the kitchen. She found a note on the fridge that said "Me and your Father will be working late and probably won't be home for the next two days. You'll find breakfast on the table and food supply in the fridge for the next two days. –Love Mum"

Relatively happy her parents won't be home to nag of every little thing. A good to all that bad that's been happening. The lone bassist ate her breakfast and headed out the door.

Conspicuously, there was car parked right in front of the Akiyama household's gate. It was a black, shiny convertible that probably belonged to someone rich. This naturally made the bassist stop, and after seeing who was inside that luxury, the idea of going back to sleep became so much better. But no, she was not just about to turn around and pretend **that** person was outside her house.

"Good Morning, Mio~chan!" that irritatingly familiar voice almost made the bassist want to simply ram herself at the woman

"Why are you here? And how did you know my name and address?" Mio was glaring at Ritsu like a hawk.

"Aren't we grouchy today, princess" it was much too early for the bassists' liking for this, much too early.

"Just tell me what you want and leave".

"I'll drive you to school" Grinning as brightly as she could. "Get in the car and I'll fill you in"

"No! Over my dead body am I going on the same car with you!"

Drop.

"Well~ if you _really_ want to test those clouds' patience~" again the wretched weather was on her side. Mio swore she'd get back at Ritsu tenfold after this.

The bassist clenched her fists but still quietly followed Ritsu inside the convertible. How she wished to punch the baka's grin off her face and send her flying light years away. "Now, tell me what you want".

"Can't we just talk about something else for a while? It's all business with you" the brunette said as she started the engine and drove.

"No and my school, Sakuragaoka's in the opposite direction"

"Alright, alright. No need to pull a knife out on me" Ritsu said while pulling out a small notebook, one that looked very familiar to the bassist. "I do believe this belongs to you, Mio-chuan~"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" the bassist was now crouching up on her seat, trying to reach for the handbook but the brunette simply opened a window and stretched her arm out.

"Nah-uh, not 'till we get to you school or~" a sly grin was evident on the brunette's face. "-you say a cute thank you"

"What! Why should I thank **you**? When did you even get this?".

"Well, I'm driving you to school and I did find your ID, I also came all the way here. Oh and just before you left the shop yesterday".

"What? Why didn't you give it back then?" sulking in her defeat, the bassist sat back and decided to just wait until they reached school and she'd be free from this intruding baka at last.

"Well…"

It took about five minutes by car to reach school, less than half the time she spent from simply walking. Though this certainly had risks, like nearly hit a pre-school girl, breaking speed limit and being nearly run over by a truck but they, and the car, did arrive to school in one piece.

'I think that just took half my lifespan' the bassist thought to herself as she stepped out of the convertible.

"Here you go then-" Ritsu said as she handed Mio the handbook. "-pick you up at 5pm"

"Hell. No. I'm never going on that car again. EVER!"

The brunette watched as the raven-haired bassist walked beyond the gates and entered into the large building. When the bassist was finally out of sight, "We'll see about that, Akiyama Mio". The brunette left moments later.

DING DONG!

Today was a stress filled day for the bassist, classes felt longer than how Mio remembered them. Images of the brunette would pop up in her mind every so often during class. She tried shoving the said images deep within her mind only to have them resurface once again. The bassist seriously did not need all that distraction but the stubborn image of the brunette would simply not leave her mind. The bassists' thoughts irritated her, just what had the bassist done to her that make's that brunette want to torture her so much?

The day went by like a blur to the bassist who was almost at the point of a nervous breakdown. She didn't even bother to listen to a thing the teacher was saying. She didn't talk to anyone, afraid she might accidentally snap her temper at them.

"At least, I won't have to see that Baka ever again" she thought as she packed her back. Oh how she got that wrong.

Checking her handbook to remind herself what club activities need attending to, she opened the small booklet.

"T-This is… Tainaka Ritsu… damn that midget"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: **Please note that this has no outline or what so ever. I can't tell where in carnations this is going or how it'll end.

Sorry if they're OOC. I'm really not that experienced in writing, Thanks again to ghikiJ-san for all the help (and there was a lot of helping done). Leave me a review of what you think, constructive criticism is highly recommended. Knives, flames or whatever you call it are all accepted.


	2. I'm suddenly hypertensive

It took awhile to finish this, especially with school and wretched homework. I've been very busy this week. This a rather short chapter, so sorry for that.

**ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIO-CHAN! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Samidare-Early Summer Rain  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
-Chapter 2-I'm suddenly hypertensive

Akiyama Mio was walking down the hallway of Sakuragaoka's second floor. "The nerve-" She murmured as she walked pass schoolmate after schoolmate who were, like her, heading to their club room. The school population was quite fervent about the Akiyama daughter. Beauty and brains, patient, quiet, helpful and everything else that even a fan club was formed. Indeed, she was everybody's Idol and was always the target of every wondering eyes. "-is this supposed to be some sadistic game for her? And she does it with a smile on her face. I'd rather just go through ten nights of endless cycles of being stepped on than having to deal with that MIDGET!" That last bit came out a little louder than she wanted.

Everyone stopped, some from amazement that Akiyama Mio had lost her temper, some, referable to girls below 5'1, were teary-eyed that the great Akiyama daughter disliked shorter girls and some simply froze just because.

'_Crap, I said it out loud.'_ It is very rare to see the bassist to act impulsively but recently, that's been happening too many times for her inner animosity not to show.

"N-No, I didn't mean that" She said with an apologetic and embarrassed voice. "I'm sorry." she quickly exited from the scene to avoid complications. If they had asked her what she meant, who knows what would she have answered. '_Now there's a lesson to be learned, mama never taught me not to talk to myself in public.'_

Sleep deprived and drained, the bassist slowly walked down the hallway and up the staircase. "Good Lord, please let Yui behave today," she sighed as she hoped her prayers to be answered. "let me rest for just a little bit."

Fronting the Light Music clubroom, she opened the door slowly with scarcely any life.

"Sorry I'm late." She said though still very lifeless and not even looking up to meet the club members eyes.

"Good Afternoon, Mio-chuan~" Oh how that voice sounded too familiar to the bassist ears.

"I must really be sleepy." She rubbed her eyes as she said, looking at the direction of the voice but as she opened them once more, lo and behold. Tainaka Ritsu was sitting at the table, on her chair.

"Mio-sempai?" Their rhythm guitarist spoke up but Mio couldn't hear, she froze. Azusa knocked (literally) on the bassist head but it was obvious from experience, she fainted right there and then.

It took exactly one hour, twenty seven minutes, and three seconds, from the airhead's attentive observation, for the Akiyama daughter to wake up from dreamland. She lay on a couch that the clubroom had, courtesy of Mugi. Her face filled with confusion as she tried to remember what happened. "Mio-chan's awake, Mugi-chan."

"AH! It really was just a dream, ne Yui?" Looking at the airhead guitarist who was grinning at the very confused bassist while strumming a few chords on her gitah.

"Hmmm-" The blonde keyboardist spoke from behind the couch Mio was resting on. "How are you feeling, Mio-chan?".

The bassist turns to face the blonde. "I'm alright no-" There was no mistaking it this time. A brunette was seated next to Mugi, sipping her tea nonchalantly as though she was a club member. "Azusa-chan, how hard did I hit my head? I seem to be delirious or do you also see a brunette alien at the table?" she spoke with an almost sweet voice, turning to face the kouhai who was beside Yui.

Something seriously cracked in her head, when does Akiyama Mio call anyone with 'chan'?

"Oi, who's the alien?" spoke the brunette. The crack just grew bigger then. "After I've come all this way to pick you up, as promised." Someone's at risk at losing an eye if she doesn't stop her jabbering. "You should be grateful—" A sudden halt. "I think I heard something click, you Mugi?"

"Maybe it's best you don't ask, Ricchan." Though the blonde still carried her signature smile, it was obvious what she meant from the threatening aura of a certain bassist who was approaching in frightening speed. She did it. She snapped Mio's logical mind.

"P-Please calm down, M-Mio-chan." The bassist was choking the brunette by the collar and very easily with the height difference.

"Getting a bit too comfortable with _my_ friends…hmmmm…midget?" She squeezes harder. "If you came to return my ID then give it to me and leave." She was even grinning, an evil grin, at the brunette.

"C=Can't we just talk about this?"

"Start talking then."

"But M-Mio-chan I c-can't breathe." She said as she patter her hand at the clutching hand.

Who other than the calm blonde to stabilize the situation. She stood, hugged and patted the bassist head. "Ochitsuite, Mio-chan" She instantly calmed down from such motherly touch and let go of Ritsu. "Now, come have tea."

The bassist sighed but she could not decline, not from Mugi. She did not sit at her usual place for Ritsu was there, she sat opposite her, beside Mugi who was fronting the brunette. There was silence, awkward silence, neither Mio nor Ritsu spoke. It was a waiting game, who would defer first?

"So-" It was the blonde who broke the silence. "-why are you here, Ricchan?" It was amazing how she controlled the situation and all the while still smiling.

"Yes Ric_chan_, do tell." Her voice obviously showed agitation.

"To pick Mio-chuan up from school~" The brunette rebounded by teasing them but Mugi being Mugi, was completely oblivious to that.

"Why you—" The bassist was cut off by an very gullible blonde. "AH! IS SHE YOU GIRLFRIEND, MIO-CHAN?" She questioned, though it sounded more like a statement, as her eyes sparkled in amusement. Every one froze, all exept Mio and though she was in a state of shock she was able to process a reaction. She stood and-

SMACK! SMACK!

The blonde keyboardist did return to the smiling Mugi, though bumps on her and Ritsu's were the price of this ridiculous statement.

"What'd you hit ME for?" Argued Ritsu.

"Well, you started it!" She was giving a what-did-I-expect look at the brunette. "You know perfectly well where your teasing gets you, if you remember what happened the first time."

And the first time was but only yesterday, when they first met at that music store. If she hadn't gone in that music store, if she didn't pass that way, if by some miracle she was right handed for just that one day. She wished time would just rewind and she'd get herself out of this mess.

"P-Please calm down everyone." Interrupted Azusa, who was approaching the table with Yui behind her. The two sat side by side on a different side of the table.

The bassist sighed yet again. _'I think I could die from hypertension soon.'_ The stressed, sleep deprived bassist thought and seriously considered that happening.

"Moving on. Ritsu hasn't answered." Said the bassist.

"Well, you see. After I drove Mio to school this morning-" Though Ritsu said it so nonchalantly, the Akiyama daughter was lowering her head as to hide the furious blush forming on her face. "-I when to class right after that but after class ended, I got all sweaty. I went home to change and forgot Mio's ID was on that pair of pants." Mio did not look amused at the forgetting part at all. "So, you don't mind coming to my apartment to pick it up, ne Mio?"

"As. Long. As. We. Walk."

"Eh? But there's a car."

"I'm not getting in the same car as you again. EVER." She made it perfectly clear this time.

"Oh and one more thing, I'd like you to take you on your search for a drummer."

"What?" "Really?" "Please do" "Did I hear that right, Mugi-sempai?"

* * *

"_This is going to be a LONG walk." _the bassist sighed as she thought about all the things she found so annoying about a certain brunette. "Ho, why the sad face Mio-chan?" much to her dismay the very person she felt so annoyed at is walking right alongside her as they headed to _her_ apartment.

"Lord, why?" another sigh escaped from the Akiyama daughter's lips. The very thought of _them _going to _her_ apartment made her blood boil, the reason why they're going to her apartment makes it even worse. "We've been walking for 20minutes already, how far is it?"

"We'd already be there if we'd taken the car, Mio." said the brunette.

"I'm **so** very sorry but I'd rather we arrived there with all my parts intact, Ritsu" replied the agitated bassist. "And to think _I'm walking _to _your_ apartment because _you_ **stole** _my_ ID." Unfortunately for Mio the rest of the Keionbu couldn't, though they wanted to go with them. Mugi had her part-time job, Azusa had an exam tomorrow and so had to study, and Yui was too sleepy and went home. Thus Mio was left to deal whatever there was to deal with.

"Oh please Mio-chan, "**stole" **issuch a strong word?" said the brunette in a sarcastic way just to tick the bassist off. "It was an honest mistake, I swear."

_Silence…_

"Oi, Mio?" said the brunette in a confused tone.

_Silence…_

"_Cold treatment, huh?" _thought the brunette, "_well then, don't think I'm just gonna shut up about it Mio-chan"_

"Mio, there's a cockroach on you back!" shouted Ritsu.

_SILENCE_…

"Oi Mio, you there?" she said as she waved a hand at the bassist face, unfortunately she froze. Again.

"Wait, I was just kidding about t-"her line was cut off when a large fist came at her head at lightning speed. "OUCH! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Oh deserve so much more, midget!" but before the bassist could land another hit, "I'm sorry Mio-sama" said the brunette with her knees on the ground and looking as cute could be, obviously not wanting another round with Mio's fists.

"Don't you act all sorry and cute about this; I'm not falling for those googly eyes."

"Oh hey, we're here Mio-chan!"

"_She's totally avoided the conversation"_ the bassist let out a small sigh and just gave up on the subject.

As she looked up, "Wow, this is an _apartment?_" escaped her lips from the grand five-start looking hotel…apartment that stool a good 60 floors or so. "Are you sure this is your place Ritsu?"

"It says 'Tainaka Apartment & Housing', doesn't it?" said the brunette in a nonchalant way. "Come on, my room's still on the 57th floor." Ritsu grabbed the bassist's arm while she was still scanning and dazzling in amazement at the lobby and lounge area. Subconsciously the bassist held the brunette's are as they walked towards the stairs.

"Hey, why are we taking the stairs when there's an elevator right over there?" asked the bassist. "And it's on the **57th **floor, remember?"

"Umm…well, because stairs serve good exercise." unbelievably said with a straight face, the brunette didn't know the raven-haired Mio had weight issues, though she wasn't by all means fat just not the weight she wants to be. _"Actually, I just wanted to spend some quality time with you"_ was what she actually thought of but kept her own mouth shut unless she wanted the raven-haired bassist to run straight out the door screaming 'HELP! THERE's A STALKER, KIDNAPPER, AND MASS MURDERER!'

"Are you indirectly calling me fat, midget?" the bassist now shifting into an interrogative-defensive posture while tapping her foot and finger.

"Of course not, Mio-sama." replied the brunette, "it's also faster this way my dangerous queen."

With a loud thud coming from the brunette's lumped head, the Mio started walking up the stairs and Ritsu followed. Unfortunately, a mere 15minutes of climbing stairs the brunette was already complaining like a baby. "Mi~o, my feet hurt! Let's stop for a while, PU~LEASE."

"It's only been 15minutes and it was you who wanted to take the stairs."

"But I'm tired and hungry!"

"Fine but we're talking the elevator on the next floor, you can rest there."

It didn't take long for the brunette to agree and start running to the next floor. "If you had so much energy why are you even complaining? This is so annoying."

It only took a few minutes before they reached the next floor and on to the elevator. They were the only two in the elevator, from where you could see smaller buildings around the hotel/apartment. The bassist was gazing at the clear view of the city and the brunette watched beside her.

Tick…tick…thud…stop.

"KYAAA! What happened? R-Ritsu, are you there?" panicked from the sudden stop of the elevator and the darkness from losing the lights, the bassist reached out her arms searching for the brunette. When the scared bassist couldn't find her, she curled into a small ball by the corner of the elevator, cried and said repeatedly, "I-I'm not scared…I'm not scared…"

"Mio, you okay?" said the disoriented Ritsu. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She walked towards the bassist and bent down to reassure her. "Hey, no need to cry Mio. They're gonna turn on the generator anytime now" said the brunette while holding the scared bassist's hand.

As the brunette had said, it didn't take long for the power to run again but Ritsu being Ritsu couldn't just leave it at that. She took off her headband, let down all her bangs to cover her face leaving only one eye to be seen, and pulled out a red pen to paint her hands red. By the time the lights went back on, Ritsu was already positioned in front of Mio.

"AAH!" she kicked unconsciously at the provoking figure and closed her eyes back shut while chanting, "I didn't see…I didn't see…"

"OUCH! You didn't have to kick Mio!" reacted the brunette while butt flat on the floor.

The bassist opened her eyes once more only to realize that the provoking figure was no other than the very same idiot that she nearly died riding the same car with and intentionally stealing her ID just for amusement. "WELL, YOU DESERVED AS MUCH! HMPH:"

The rest of the wait (long wait) in the elevator was in silence, giving the bassist some thinking space and less aggression towards the brunette. Eventually her thoughts led to a more composed and organized body of reasons as to why she hated Ritsu Tainaka.

REASONS WHY I MIGHT HATE RITSU (ver. 1)

I nearly died in her car

She annoys me

She stole my ID

She's too rich for her own good

Quite a lovely little list she had made, she thought to herself. The elevator door opened but the bassist didn't notice as the doors began to close. "Oi Mio, wake up!" shouted the brunette as she caught the door just seconds before it closed. "Time to get out or don't you want your ID anymore?"

"_Oh, I forgot. She disturbs everything I happen to be thinking about too." _she thought while walking out the elevator. When finally arriving at the brunette's room the bassist let out a little sigh and said "Finally." 

"So, whatcha think of my place? Pretty neat isn't it?" said the brunette

"Not so bad. Where's my ID?"

"Oh, come on Mio. Stay awhile."

"No. I still have to walk all the way home."

"Alright, what are we still doing standing by the door? Come in and have a seat while I get some tea. Why not even watch some TV?"

"What? I just told you I'm not staying long."

"Don't be so formal in my home Mio."

"My. ID. NOW."

"Okay, scary Mio…Uhh...I'll go and get your ID now, just give me 15seconds."

Mio sat down in one of the sofas in the well decorated hotel room when the brunette finally left to fetch her ID. _"This place is actually pretty nice. Living room and a separate bedroom, not to mention there's even a kitchen." _As much as she wanted to deny it, the room was pretty much clean. She had expected something more like, dishes everywhere, pizza from two weeks ago, laundry on the floor and maybe even a few trash bags. A few minutes into admiring and checking out the place and she was now concerned about getting home. It was nearly 6pm and she was usually home by five, she didn't want to miss another dinner because of a certain short haired brunette.

"What is taking so long?" she asked herself. So she convinced herself to get up from the comfortable couch and look for the missing brunette. She followed the path she saw Ritsu had used, pass the kitchen and turned left…then there were two doors. "Hmmm…well, I guess I'll just have to try both."

**TO BE COMTINUED…**

**A/N: **This chapter was kinda inspired by something g-san commented while beta reading chapter 1, thus the title. Still I don't really know where this is going but if you've questions just PM me.

Ochitsuite- Calm down.

The next chapter is mainly at Ritsu's apartment I think. Wonder what'll happen there. Having in appropriate thought Lol. Anywho, please R&R. See ya next time!


End file.
